fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Figglehorn - Christmas Cash
Christmas Cash is the 2nd music video, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on November 10, 2009. Description Fred's music video for his original Christmas song, Christmas Cash! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And you're about to see the official music video from my original song, "Christmas Cash"! So yeah, I hope you enjoy it. (screen cuts to Fred's house in animated, song plays) Fred: You know, my mom is always getting me really weird Christmas presents. Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred! Fred: I mean, doesn't she really know what I want? Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Well, you never told me. Chorus: Cash! Fred: Turtle neck? Thanks, but no thanks. Chorus: Cash! Fred: I don't want any of that stuff. You know what I'm saying? (sings) Don't need no video games. They only fry your brain. Don't want a squirrel shaver. Got enough stuff? Don't need back acne cream, or any fried beans. No MP3 player. I don't want much! Oh oh oh oh. Nothing too fancy! Oh oh oh oh. One thing I like: You really want to know! Oh oh oh oh. You don't have to ask me! I can make it easy for you all I want for Christmas is... CASH! Cash. Money. Money. Money. I need it! CASH! All I really want is CASH! Cash. Money. Yeah! Money. Money. You don't even have to wrap it, you... know... just what I need... money money money money, hey! Money money money money money, ho! Money money money money money, hey! Hard cash! Christmas cash! Money money money money money, hey! Money money money money money, ho! YEAH! Money money money money money MONEY MONEY MONEY! I'm rich! Don't need a cell phone. Nuh uhh! To call myself at home. Don't buy me clothes, I only need my one shirt. It's good enough for me! Don't need no warn remover. Electric trainer scooter. Instead of shopping, let me save you got work. Just trying to be nice. Oh oh oh oh. Nothing too fancy! Let me explain. Oh oh oh oh. One thing I like: Christmas cash! Oh oh oh oh. You don't have to ask me! I can make it easy for you, all I want for Christmas... is CASH! MONEY! Cash. Money. Yeah! Money. Money. CASH! Christmas cash! All I really want is... I need it! ...CASH! Cash. Money. Money. Money. EVERYONE! You don't even have to wrap it, you... YOU! ...know... KNOW! ...just what I need... money money money money money, hey! Money money money money money, ho! YES! CASH! Money money money money money, hey! Hard cash! Christmas cash! Money money money money money, hey! Money money money money money, ho! YEAH!!! Money money money money money MONEY MONEY MONEY! I'm rich! Save the aggravation. Haven't had been waiting. It's really you. I'm really thinking of. Why not keep it simple? Why not give a little cash? Cash. CASH! Money. YEAH! Money. MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) I thought you loved that fruit cake! Fred: (singing) Christmas cash! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred. Fred: GIVE IT TO ME! Give it to me, give it to me, give it to me, NOW! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Christmas cash? Fred, really?! Fred: (singing) Ca, ca, ca, ca, ca, CASH! I like it! What I really love is Christmas.... OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!! ....CASH! Cash. YEAH! Money. Money. Money. CASH! All I really want is... CASH! Cash. Money. Money. Money. You don't even have to wrap it, you... know... just what I need... Money money money money money, hey! MONEY! Money money money money money, ho! SO MANY DOLLARS ALL TIME! Money money money money money, hey! Give it up! Christmas cash! Money money money money money, hey! Money money money money money, ho! Money money money money money MONEY MONEY MONEY! I'M RICH! (laughs loudly, screams) (song ends) (Christmas music plays) (Fred and the presents behind the fireplace) (It's Hackin' Christmas! With FRED) (A brand new Christmas album featuring 2 new hits: "Christmas Cash" & "Christmas Is Creepy", All sung by Fred!) (Available on iTunes & Amazon) (www.FredChristmas.com) (Free Video Download with album) (Christmas music stops) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Chorus (singing only) * Santa Claus Category:Music Videos